Frozen Fire-Chapter 3
Frozen Fire-Chapter 3 "Your getting married?" I asked my sister. Personally I couldn't believe it, she was only about 20 years old, and she was already going to get married. "Yeah." Nina now was washing the dishes. We had just finished eating dinner. I was leaning on one of the kitchen cabinets. "I wanted to ask you-" "If your asking me for permission, forget it." My sister kept quiet. "I'm just gonna ask you one question." I said, while Nina looked at me. "Does he make you happy?" My question surprised my sister, then she smiled. "Yes." "Then that's all the reason you have to marry him." My sister smiled then she came towards me and hugged me. "Thanks." "Your welcome." "You know you have grown taller. Your taller than me now." I realised she was right. Two years ago, I had to look up to look her in the eye, now I could look over her head when I look straight. Well at least the mark didn't stop me from growing taller. After that, we spent a few minutes of small talk, talking about her fiancee and my adventures. "You should meet him, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." My sister said. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll love your freak of a brother that can't age or grow old." Nina rolled her eyes. "Anyway I'm going to bed, Goodnight." Then she went to her room. I walked to the living room, where my Grandmother was sitting watching TV. She had a cigarette in her hands. "Oh no you don't." I took the cigarette from her. She sighed. "Still that habit of not letting me smoke." "I want you live as long as you can Grandma." My grandmother smiled. "I glad you came today, at least I can see you one more time before I die." "Your still gonna live longer, The members of the Fauns family are fighters remember?" "Well that belongs to your grandfather's side of the family. I did not get the ability to see through mist or the mastery of weapons." Then there was a awkward silence between us. "You should go to sleep grandma. Your health is important." "I'll go in a while, you go to sleep first." "Goodnight Grandma" Then I kissed her on ther cheek. "Goodnight my child." Then I walked towards my room. Still unchanged from all those years. It was something that I looked forward to when I came here, even though everything esle around me changes, this room will always remain the same. I lied on my bed and slept. I woke with the sun in my face. It hurt my eyes and head. Yeah that happens, being in the sun too long makes me sick and vomit. I walked out of the room to see my grandmother still outside, TV still on, and she asleep in her wheelchair. "Grandmother, I told you to go to bed." She didn't answer, she was always a heavy sleeper. I shook her arm, "Come on Grandmother." Still no responce. "Grandmother?" I shook her arm again, it went limp and felt the pulse in her wrist. There wasn't one. "Grandmother? Grandmother!" I panicked. "Nina!" ---- "At least stay for the funeral Chris." My sister said. I was standing outside the apartment, I looked inside, it was full of people I didn't know, despite the fact I was part of the family as well. I realised that in this family, I didn't even exist. "It's okay. I don't want to disturb the funeral." "I'm sure Grandma would want you to be here." Then a man came towards us, he was about 25 years old. His hair was blonde and was a buzz cut. He was tall and well built. "Hey Nina you coming?" The look Nina gave me told me everything I needed to know. The guy was her fiancee. "Yeah, I'm coming Benjamin." Benjamin looked at me. "And who is this?" Nina started "Oh Ben, this is my-" "I'm a friend of the family." I flinched with my own words. A friend of the family? Wasn't I part of the family as well? "Actually his-" I gave my sister a look that said ''don't. "''Yeah his a....friend of the family" "I'll be leaving now." I turned around and walked away so as to not let my sister see my tears.. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 4|Next Chapter---->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 04:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page